Huye conmigo
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Si no puedes estar en tierra firme que te queda... el mar después de todo eres un pirata... si no deseas casarte lo único que te queda por hacer es... que te capture un pirata con el cabello rojo y tiene mal humor?... ES EN SERIO? ESA ES LA UNICA MANERA?... si bueno puedes investigar mas de como terminara enamorado el príncipe de un sucio y asqueroso pirata [Hard Yaoi plus 18]


Los personajes utilizados son completamente de los estudios GoHands, GoRA y Shingo Suzuki.

(AU)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Yaoi y escenas de caracter explícito mas adelante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **—Vendí mi libertad por… un mapa y una brújula?—**

* * *

Corría el año de 1650, en un país del oriente medio se llevaba a cabo una ardua batalla país completo contra un simple clan de piratas llamado HOMRA, o mejor conocidos como los rojos, pues si bien todos tenian su cabello de color diferente, estos tenian una singular característica diferente a todos los demás piratas comunes y corrientes, estos podían sacar fuego… o al menos su capitán.

—YA TENEMOS EL ORO MIKOTO-SAN!—

—Bien, carguenlo y vámonos, no quiero estar un minuto mas aquí—

—YA ESCUCHARON AL CAPITAN!—

El capitán era un hombre imponente de ojos dorados cual oro y cabellos rojos como la sangre, siempre mantenía el sueño fruncido y el a comparación de los otros piratas no tenia barba, por lo que en un principio era la mofa de los piratas mas importantes de todos, pero sin embargo se gano su fama debido a su fiereza y le llamaron "El demonio rojo de los mares", pues el poseía una habilidad que nadie mas, el manejo de fuego, como si fuera una simple espada o un mosquete, así era para el capitán el fuego.

El oro fue cargado rápidamente y toda la tripulación volvió dentro del barco y zarparon a algún nuevo puerto el cual saquear y porque no esta vez divertirse con alguna mujer en aquella parada, la verdad no sonaba mal, ya que tenia que controlar sus impetuos por la presencia de su protegida la pequeña y linda Anna, que si bien nadie sabia como llego a ganarse el aprecio y la protección del capitán, sabia de sobra que si le faltaban al respeto serian asesinados o en su mejor caso dejados en alguna isla solitaria…

—Mikoto-san, bienvenido!—

—Gracias Anna—

—Me trajiste lo que te pedí?—

—Si, toma—

Le entrego un collar de perlas rosadas, el cual la niña anhelaba para hacer conjunto con su vestido, Anna amaba estar con esos piratas pues les conocía y sabia que lo que decían de ellos no era verdad, Mikoto era amable y protector, Izumo era divertido y amable, Yata era ruidoso pero muy divertido y los demás también tenian su forma de ser y los amaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos y perderlos sin duda seria lo mas doloroso de su vida como cuando perdieron a Tatara y su capitán termino atacando a un puerto en Lisboa, era terrible ver a el capitán en ese estado y no quería que se repitiera nuevamente…

—Gracias Mikoto-san—

—Si no ay de que, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación durmiendo—

—Si Mikoto-san—

Este se retiro dejando a la pequeña ahí al igual que su tripulación… mientras que en Japón…

—Señor Munakata, sea bienvenido—

—Gracias—

Decía el hombre de cabellos negros azulados y gafas, con un traje típico de ese entonces, digno de la realeza o en este caso del hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japón, sin duda era imponente aquel joven y sus modales eran simplemente exquisitos, cualquier mujer que fuera elegida por el estaría mas que orgullosa y claro le llevaría honor a su familia, pero Munakata Reisi es mucho mas exigente que eso, todas las mujeres le parecen idénticas, maquillaje, vestuario tradicional, buenos modales o al menos los necesarios para estar frente a el, cabello largo y mas formalidades así, sin duda estaba cansado de ese mundo, pero claro decirlo no era propio ni digno de alguien de su clase.

—Estaré en mi habitación—

—Su padre a solicitado verle—

—Hmmm, entonces iré con el primero, se encuentra en su despacho?—

—No, esta en el jardín—

—Bien, gracias—

Y sin mas se fue al jardín donde debía estar su padre, al llegar lo encontró tomando el té en medio del jardín, sin duda era un ambiente pacifico y le gustaba, aunque sabia que si su padre solicitaba el verle significaba dos cosas, la primera "matrimonio" la segunda "problemas", aunque por ahora lo que el mas creía por lo que era solicitado era por lo del matrimonio, pero quería creer o al menos imaginar que podría ser otra cosa…

—Padre—

—Reisi, ven toma asiento—

Munakata se sentó de frente a su padre, el anciano le sirvió un poco de té y le paso el brebaje, el cual recibió con suma elegancia y dio un sorbo.

—Te mande a llamar por… bueno ya debes saberlo o ¿no es así Reisi?—

—¿Matrimonio?—

—Así es, tu hermano no será mi heredero, su caracter debe de mejorarlo en un 100% y tu eres el único digno de todo lo que significa nuestro apellido—

—Entiendo, pero…—

—Nada de peros Reisi, hoy mismo te iras a Fukuoka, pues ella vive allá y tu como hombre debes dar el primer paso—

El peli azul dio un suspiro profundo, no quería, el no quería casarse y mucho menos con alguien que no conocía, pero si su padre se lo pedía era entonces algo que debía cumplir tal cual lo dictaba, era conocido por su obediencia absoluta, así que esta vez no seria la excepción…

—Y si… ¿pasa lo de la ultima vez?—

—No puede pasar, te lo prohibido deliberadamente—

—Pero…—

—Desobedeceme Reisi y por mi puedes quedarte de por vida en Fukuoka—

—Bien, se hará lo que tu mandes… padre—

—Bien y suerte hijo mio—

—Gracias padre—

Si le decía esto su padre quería decir que no había forma de arruinarlo o buscar una manera de escapar, esta era su perdición y no podía quejarse, fue directo a su habitación y descubrío que todas sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, sin duda su padre llevaba prisa por que se fuera.

—Señor Munakata, el carruaje lo espera—

—Bien… por cierto sabes cuanto dura el viaje?—

—4 dias con escalas—

Dio un suspiro aun mas profundo y cansado, pero lo acepto así que decidió simplemente tomar su katana y subir al carruaje, el viaje seria largo pero ni hablar, no desobedecería a su padre solo por su sentido de rebeldía, que si bien tenia controlado, a veces salía por accidente.

—Buen viaje señor Munakata—

—Gracias Akiyama, por favor despideme de mi madre y mi hermano—

—Sera un placer señor—

Y sin mas se marcho, dejando atrás su hogar y partiendo a un nuevo destino que quizás seria su sentencia o su salvación…

Mientras que en medio del golfo de bengala, un barco grande de madera roja y caoba con acabados tan detallados y finos como cualquier barco de la milicia, no tan grande pero si lo suficiente como para poder acabar con al menos una flota de ellos, sin duda era un barco digno del mas temido capitán de los 7 mares.

—Y a donde iremos ahora Kusanagi-san?—

—La verdad es que no se… seria bueno que alguien fuera a preguntarle al capitán—

—Creo que la mas adecuada es Anna—

—Pienso igual—

—Ah?…. y porque yo?—

—Bueno… porque el capitán nunca se enojaría contigo, después de todo eres su princesa… oh me equivoco Yata-chan?—

—Para nada Kusanagi-san! Anna es la adecuada para el trabajo!—

—Oh… esta bien… pero para la próxima irán ustedes!—

La pequeña niña camino con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno al dirigirse a la habitación del pelirrojo, no quería ponerlo de mal humor, era arriesgarse mucho, sabia que no le daría un golpe como a Kusanagi cuando iba a despertarle o sacarlo de su habitación a patadas cuando Yata entraba abruptamente a su habitación, pero igual nunca estaba de más ser precavida, al llegar abrió la puerta delicadamente con sus pequeñas manos y entro a la habitación, se acerco hasta la cama del mayor y lo vio dormido pacíficamente, la verdad le daba pena el tener que despertarlo pero debía hacerlo, estaban viajando sin rumbo y debían fijar un nuevo puerto y quizás solo quizás poder descansar ahí, o si le daba la gana robarlo y huir, como siempre…

—Anna—

Hablo el pelirrojo aun con los ojos cerrados lo que hizo que la pequeña se exaltara y retrocediera un paso.

—Yo… yo!—

—Descuida, ya estaba por despertar—

—A donde iremos?—

—No tengo la menor idea—

De su gabardina roja saco una brújula tan negra como el azabache y la apunto hacia en frente esta solo apuntaba al norte, no sur o este u oeste, siempre era norte.

—Japón—

—Esta mas cerca Indonesia—

Dijo una segunda voz entrando de imprevisto, así es era Izumo.

—Iremos a Japón—

—Y porque?—

—Porque quiero y porque es mi barco, si no quieres ir puedes largarte de el Izumo—

—Juramos que no regresaríamos a Japón—

—Pues iremos, si la brújula dice al norte nosotros obedecemos y ya—

—Desde que la bruja te dio esa brújula no paras de confiar en ella—

—Es la brújula de Davy Jones—

—Y como sabes que es esa, siempre apunta al norte nunca cambia—

—No necesitas creerme Izumo, pero si la brújula dice al norte, entonces al norte iremos!—

—Bien fijare el rumbo a Japón, quizás lleguemos en 6 días—

—Este barco es mas rápido que los convencionales, así que llegaremos en 4 quizás 5—

—Estas loco Mikoto—

—No, pero sin escalas llegaremos en 5 días—

—Ag… eres tan necio, bien sin escalas, si los demás se hartan será tu culpa—

—Si si yo asumo la responsabilidad de todo Izumo, tranquilo—

—Bien, la comida estará en 20 minutos—

Izumo salió del cuarto junto con Anna, dejando solo a Mikoto en su habitación.

—Izumo idiota, como se atreve a dudar de que yo poseo la brújula de Davy Jones… no por nada fui yo hasta Siracusa con la bruja blanca personalmente… pero siendo honesto yo tampoco quiero ir a Japón…—

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _1665 Siracusa..._ _algún lugar de la ciudad sagrada..._

—Huele a fuego… cenizas y sangre… ¿podría adivinar?—

—Intentalo— respondio el rojo

—Mikoto Souh… el demonio rojo del mar—

—Bruja dame por lo que eh venido… ahora—

—Paciencia Mikoto, es una virtud… pero me debes de dar algo a cambio de esta maravillosa brújula—

—Que quieres?—

—Un contrato—

—¿Un contrato?—

—Podrás pisar tierra por al menos 3 días, si excedes ese tiempo yo iré por la brújula y tendrás que darme tu alma—

—Solo 3 dias… cada semana?—

—Cada que pises tierra Mikoto, eres un pirata, puedes hacerlo en 3 meses como en un par de días… aceptas si o no?—

—El precio es muy caro para una simple brújula…—

—Entonces deseas algo mas?—

—Si, quiero los mapas del holandés errante—

—Bien pero solo te advierto que si pisas Japón, el tiempo se reduce a la mitad—

—Porque?—

—Por que eres de Japón, nada peor que no puedas estar mas de un día y medio en tu hogar, debe ser un sentimiento desesperante, lleno de nostalgia—

—No me importa, Japón nunca a sido mi hogar realmente—

—Bien, entonces firma aqui—

El rojo firmo sin mas y así obtuvo lo mas valioso para un pirata, mapas con una precisión impecable y detallada por cada rincón y la brújula de Davy Jones, a cambio de su libertad.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

El rojo dio un suspiro y fue al comedor, tenia hambre y saciaría ese vacío con la comida de Izumo…

—Un día y medio bastara para poder volver a probar esa comida que tanto extraño…—

Pero en su camino se encontraría con algo mas que una comida, algo que cambiara su destino y su rumbo por siempre, algo que jamas imagino…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola bueno si ya se que debería actualizar las demás historias pero, amo esta pareja mucho, son mi pareja favorita desde que vi por primera vez el anime de K: project y fue de MIKOREI! 4EVER! jajaja oh si en fin prometo actualizar mis demás historias pronto, espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, porque en verdad me costo mucho trabajo sacarla adelante, nos leemos pronto.

*Si me dejan un comentario me inspirare mas y me sentiré con apoyo, así que se los pido, dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció o que opinan, gracias*

CIAOSSU.


End file.
